Ahahahahahaha!
DRINK MY DIARRHOEA WHILE I'M BUTCHERING YA ANAL LIPS BITCH YOU GONNA EAT MY SHIT , SUCK MY SHIT , OFF MY DICK X2 DRINK YA SALTY SEMEN FROM INSIDE MY OOZING VAGINAL LIPS LITTLE BITCH SLURP DOWN YA SHIT , SUCK YA SHIT , OFF MY TITS X2 (BUSHPIG) DEAD CUNT LIPS INCUBATE MY SHIT MANGLE YA TWOT WHEN THE ACID FART HITS I'M GONNA EAT YA ASS FLESH STRIP BY STRIP ON THE PYRE OF YA SEVERED DICKS I'M THE NEMESIS DRINKING BLOOD FROM YA DEAD CERVIX JIZM ON YA SLOPPY SPHINCTER MEAT WHEN I PART YA BLOATED RED ASS LIPS BROKEN PHALLUS JUICES POSTULATE IN A FLUX AT THE BURNING GATE SHOWERING VOMIT IL TESTICULATE DEPOSIT MY SEMEN IN YA BRAINS JUST TO STOP YA HEART RATE MAKE YA DEAD ASS DEFECATE NAIL A SEVERED PENIS TO YA ROTTEN CUNT LIPS DRESS IT WITH YA SHIT SOAKED EYEBALLS COOK IT IN A BUCKET WITH YA VOMIT FORCE IT DOWN THE THROAT TIE A BARB WIRE NOOSE AROUND YA PENIS AND YA SCROTE WATCH THE SEMEN CHOKE DRIPPIN ON YA CUNT LIPS SEWN TO YA FACE SCREAM AS YOU WATCH YA GENITALS GET DEFACED YA LABIA GETS REPLACE WITH A DEAD GOAT ANUS WORMS AND MAGGOTS FEASTIN ON BLOOD AND PUS RECTAL WALL INCISIONS STAPLE TO YA VAGINAL CUTS FORCE YOU TO DEEPTHROAT RABID MUTTS I'M GONNA MAKE YOU LICK SHIT FROM THE FOAMING BUTTS DRINK MY DIARRHOEA WHILE I'M BUTCHERING YA ANAL LIPS BITCH YOU GONNA EAT MY SHIT , SUCK MY SHIT , OFF MY DICK X2 (MANGINA) I'll break ya bottom ribs so you can suck ya own dick Nailing ya foreskin onto my clit Put ya dick up ya own ass and hear ya anus rip Cut ya balls off and put em in a blender One slit where its tender and ya got a new gender N ya cocks still throbbing in ya anus Swimming with ya shit Look at me cuttin up my silicone tits i'm injecting collagen in my pussy lips Fetus juice marinated freshly squeezed by my child bearing hips The serpent in the orchard spraying pesticide I like ya dick soaked in formaldehyde Getting ready for ya pee hole probe Stick it up ya chode Burning magnesium up the eye on ya cock then insert a tampon to make the blood clot Ya corpse is a mannequin with ya dick in the guillotine Now your my ken doll wet dream giving me eskimo kisses on my clit Snort up my pleasure spit Make my hymen rip Watch the blood drip All the male species are obsolete so get on ya knees and eat my rotten meat DRINK YA SALTY SEMEN FROM INSIDE MY OOZING VAGINAL LIPS LITTLE BITCH SLURP DOWN YA SHIT , SUCK YA SHIT , OFF MY TITS X2 (BUSHPIG) I WANNA CUT N SLICE EVERY INCH OF YA DIARRHOEA CUNT I'M SLOBBERING VOMIT INCARCERATED IN WALLS OF MINCED VAGINAL MEAT N MAGGOT INFESTED PENIS FLESH MY MAMMOTH DICK IS LEAVING IMPRESSIONS IN THE LABYRINTH OF ANAL OBSESSIONS LEAKING BLOOD LIKE A SPHINCTERS FUNERAL PROCESSION SEXUAL URGES FILL MY INSATIABLE THIRST FOR MORBID ANAL AGGRESSION URETHRA CAUTERIZED BY SPITTING ACID FROM THE PUNCTURED STOMACHS OF BUGGERED SLUTS CADAVERIC SPASMS TICKLE MY NUTS WHEN I FUCK THE CORPSE IN THE GUTS MY MUSCULAR PENIS THRUST IN YA MUTATED TERATOGASMIC BUTT JERKING MY JIZM IN THE OFFAL SUCKING THE PISS DRIPPIN OUT YA PUSSY LIPS THE STENCH OF PUTREFACTION GETS MY COCK IN THE ACTION NOW I'M DYING TA BUST A NUT WHILE MY PENIS IS STARTING TO BURN IL COOL IT DOWN IN YA FROZEN MEAT WHEN YA CUNTS DEFROSTED ITS READY TO EAT IL DRINK THE BLOOD FROM YA MANGLED TWOT DOWN TO YA FEET HOPING THE FLAVOUR KEEPS I'M CUMMIN IL BLOW MY LOAD IN YA BRAINS FACIAL SURGERY LACERATED WITH CHAINS YA BLEEDING NOSTRILS DISPLAYED BROWN STAINS AND BLOOD ON YA PANTIES ASS PAINS WHEN THE ANCIENT PUNGENT GOD A FAECAL WANKING ORGIES REINS DRINK MY DIARRHOEA WHILE I'M BUTCHERING YA ANAL LIPS BITCH YOU GONNA EAT MY SHIT , SUCK MY SHIT , OFF MY DICK X2 DRINK YA SALTY SEMEN FROM INSIDE MY OOZING VAGINAL LIPS LITTLE BITCH SLURP DOWN YA SHIT , SUCK YA SHIT , OFF MY TITS X2